The rapidly increasing use of solar energy in homes and elsewhere has given rise to an immediate need for a more efficient, economical and practical solar collector. The objective of this invention is to satisfy this need to the maximum possible extent by providing a solar collector of improved operational efficiency and mechanical construction.
A principal feature of the present invention is the utilization in a solar collector of a pair of collector coils for fluid to be heated in which the flow of fluid in each coil is independently controlled by temperature-responsive valves, one for each coil, the valves remaining closed to block fluid flow in their coils below a certain fluid temperature, and then opening gradually toward a full open flow condition as the fluid temperature in the associated coil increases.
Another feature of the invention is the arrangement of two serpentine collector coils in spaced parallel planes within a common collector housing and in laterally offset parallel relationship to such an extent that the serpentine loops of the two coils overlap laterally by approximately one-half of the width of each loop. This offset relationship enables the two coils of the collector to utilize the sun's ray energy to the maximum possible extent, resulting in increased thermal efficiency for the collector.
The solar collector for use in a fluid heating system in accordance with the invention possesses a number of features of construction which render manufacturing more economical and practical, and these and other features of the invention will be apparent during the course of the following description.
Some examples of the prior patented art are noted below in order to comply with the duty to disclose required by 37 C.F.R. 1.56:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,756 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,453 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,881 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,117.